Can Zombies Talk?
by wolfgirl16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. A quiet evening of watching movies is shared between two of Umbrella's employees. Sergei/Wesker


**Can Zombies Talk?**

Disclaimer: The only aspect of this fanfic that I own is, well, the fanfic itself. Everything else is property of Capcom.

Summary: A quiet evening of watching movies is shared between two of Umbrella's employees. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Half-lidded eyes of ember hues watched the screen with a faint interest growing duller each passing minute. By now, Wesker's consciousness was being slowly muddled by the influence of slumber and that combined with various other factors were lulling him to sleep.

As soon as it was discovered both he and Wesker had the same day off, Sergei proffered that they 'have some fun' the night prior. Although the scientist had assumed the activity in question would be much more intimate and hands-on, he had arrived at Sergei's humble abode to find the Russian in the middle of setting up a movie in the living room. Wesker was not much a fan of films due to their typical blaring inaccuracies of all laws governed by logic and physics, but he humored the elder man and let him play whatever it was he'd chosen for them to watch.

Wesker had almost been sure the man was out to torture the scientist when he realized Sergei had chosen a handful of zombie movies. As one who had personally taken part in raising the dead through scientific means, the blond was not amused with the far-fetched explanations of the dead's reanimation in the films ranging from soil tainted by pure evil to radio signals tweaked to just the right frequency to change the victim's brainwaves. Sergei soon had to tell the other to shut up because he was ruining the atmosphere by complaining about how none of that would work logically and thus Wesker had continued to hiss his tangent mutely in his mind. The ex-colonel was not much of an expert in that field like Wesker was and though he knew the methods in the films were obvious exaggerations, he could let it slide for he was not picky about fiction like the scientist was. He, unlike Wesker, did not hold impossibly high expectations when it came to movies, nor did it bother him that real-life logic was pushed aside in most instances.

By the time half the pile of movies had been gone through and the one currently playing was just past the first third, the hands of the clock on the wall were precariously teetering close to half past one and Sergei decided he was getting too tired to get up from his seat. Wesker was fine with that, though he didn't verbally acknowledge it. He was sure the Russian could tell regardless, given their current arrangement.

The two were seated on the couch, leaning on one another as though they might collapse without the support of the other. A blanket enveloped the duo for added warmth and on top of that, Albert Kot lay curled in a ball of contented white and orange fluff on Wesker's lap, sleep having already claimed the feline. Sergei had one arm draped around Wesker's smaller frame while the hand of the other arm lazily glided over the blond's perfectly-groomed hair like he too were a feline, something which Wesker had initially protested but his fatigue helped him to overlook. He quite enjoyed the relaxing sensation of Sergei's uncharacteristically gentle touch to his scalp but he neither would admit that aloud. He opted instead to lounge further against Sergei while emitting a weary, pleased hum from deep within his throat and his eyelids drooped just a fraction more. All in all, both men were too comfortable to part from each other even for a split second.

"Comrade, are you listening to me?"

Wesker hadn't even taken notice that the other had spoken before. The rumble of exhaustion evident in his tone, the blond uttered a, "Hmm?"

The Russian made a throaty chuckle, one which also reflected a tired pitch. "I said this movie seems the most realistic of all we've watched so far. Don't you agree?" Though that claim was a bit of a stretch considering the undead featured could articulate their thoughts in the same manner any living person could, and very fluently at that.

He hadn't been giving his full attention to the television so Wesker couldn't give a proper answer. He just went off of what Sergei said. "Hn, I guess."

Another chuckle. "You weren't paying attention."

"Of course I was." Wesker mentally cursed the Russian's keen level of perception.

"You're falling asleep, comrade."

"So are you, colonel."

"But that hasn't stopped me from paying attention."

Glowering at the screen in place of Sergei, the scientist muttered a low, "So what?" and shifted to settle better into the larger man's arm. He could sense the ex-colonel smirking lightheartedly as if he'd won even though there was nothing at stake and nothing really to claim victory over in the first place.

"Nothing, comrade. Just go to sleep," the Russian coaxed just above a whisper, his accent sounding vaguely melodious at such a low volume.

"No," Wesker grumbled defiantly. Despite that, he allowed his eyes to finally slide shut and his body to loosen and relax.

Sergei stopped his ministrations only to rest the side of his face on top of the blond's head, now holding him in both arms and adjusting himself as if he were settling down for sleep as well. With his heightened hearing, Wesker could hear sharp through the elder man's broad chest the beating of his heart change its tempo, getting slower as he relaxed. The soothing sound drowned out the drone of the film Wesker by now had lost complete interest in and soon enough, it had lulled him to a contented slumber.

Sleep had not gotten to Sergei quite as quickly. He had at least fifteen more minutes of film viewing until he had succumbed to the sweet indulgence of that temporary oblivion, during which he asked out loud to no one in particular, "Can zombies talk?"

* * *

I've had this mental image of Sergei and Wesker cuddled on the couch with Albert Kot for a while now and I just had to write something that incorporated that image. So, here it is. It's really kind of a pointless fanfic since it has no plot other than, well, Sergei and Wesker watching zombie movies, lol. I hope you liked it regardless~

I couldn't think of a proper title, so I just borrowed what Sergei said and used that. XD


End file.
